Ten things I know
by Silvermemories
Summary: Ten random facts about each member of the group. Mentions of slash in some chapters.
1. Chad

**Ten things Chad Danforth knows **

1. He's just as good if not better than Troy Bolton people just tend to overlook him when he's with Troy.

2. He's always known he's bi and if anybody (besides Taylor) had ever bothered to pay attention they would have known too.

3. He considers Troy his brother but is tired of living in his shadow and secretly cant wait till graduation to finally live his own life.

4. He knows Gabi's not as innocent as she pretends to be and plans on finding out her secrets.

5. He's gotten straight B's since 3rd grade and doesn't know how he got the reputation for being dumb.

6. He can be a bit of a man whore when he feels like it.

7. While smart, he prefers being known for sports since they are his ticket out of Albuquerque

8. He loves dancing and he's damn good too not that he would ever admit it out loud.

9. He will always be friends with Taylor, Zeke, Jason, Troy, Kelsi and Ryan whether they like it or not.

10. For as long as he can remember he's had a thing for Ryan Evans.


	2. Sharpay

**Ten things Sharpay Evans knows**

1. She knows what its like to be the victim and will never again play that role.

2. After all they have been through with Ryan coming out and the bullying that she went through when she was younger, the twins will kill anyone who hurts the other, and yes they will get away with it.

3. She will do anything to be famous and sometimes it scares her thinking about it.

4. She will never admit it but she knows Ryan is better than her and is extremely happy he got a scholarship to Juilliard

5. Next to her dad and Ryan, Zeke Baylor is in the number one spot for favorite guy in her life. One day he'll get what he wants.

6. She cant stand Troy Bolton and only "wants" him for his status.

7. She loves when people stand up to her, in her eyes it makes them worthwhile human beings

8. She would love nothing more than to take a break from being perfect and one day go to school in her pajamas just cause she can damn it!

9. She hates the fact that her parents named her after a dog (and not even a cute dog) but makes the most of it anyway.

10. Her favorite color is actually green. Pink just looks better on her.


	3. Troy

_disney's not mine_

**Ten things Troy Bolton knows**

1. A little part of Chad hates him and that hurts more than he wants to admit.

2. When he was in kindergarten he wanted to be just like Chad. He followed him Zeke and Jason around everywhere they went until they were inseparable and if not for Chad he would never have gotten into Basketball.

3. He knows the guys make fun of him and Gabi and really he doesn't blame them, he also knows he's incredibly whipped.

4. Gabi is hiding something about a boy named Kyle and Chad isn't telling him something.

5. When they were seven Jason, Zeke and Chad had basically lived at his house one summer to help build the tree house. When it was finished they lived in it for a week and decided right then and there to be brothers. Its Troy's favorite memory.

6. As much as he screws them over he truly loves his friends and is terrified that one day he will fuck up and they wont take him back.

7. He finds Zeke's girly high pitched laugh hilarious and cant help but laugh whenever Zeke does.

8. His dad sleeps in the guest room every night. His parents think they are being sneaky and that he doesn't know but he hears their fighting and the sneaking around they do at night while they think he's sleeping.

9. One Halloween he lost a bet to Zeke and had to dress up as a mermaid and sing a song that the guys made up at every house on the street. People still bring it up and by people he of course means the guys.

10. At some point in their friendship he has had an inappropriate dream about every female member of the group


	4. Jason

_Disney's, not mine._

**Ten things Jason Cross knows**

1. Basketball is all he has and he may not be as good as Chad or Troy or hell even Zeke he knows that he will make it big because its what he lives for and doesn't know what he would do if he didn't.

2. He loves the attention he gets from being one of the guys.

3. He tends to go through girls like clothes but Kelsi is the first girl he actually wants to be with and that scares the shit out of him.

4. Getting Martha into bed was surprisingly easy after prom.

5. His friends mean the world to him and though he knows that it can never happen wishes that they always stay as close as when they were kids.

6. When he was little he stole the keys to his moms car and tried to drive down the driveway. He only got as far as running over his bike before his mom caught him.

7. Psychology fascinates him to no end. He loves the way the human mind works.

8. Part of him resents Ryan for asking Kelsi to the prom before he could.

9. The one secret he will take to the grave is his fear of open windows and doors when he she trying to sleep.

10. For his 21st birthday he will be getting himself a brand new red mustang thanks to the trust fund his grandfather left him.


	5. Taylor

_Disney's, not mine._

**Ten things Taylor Mckessie knows**

1. As much as she loves Gabriella Chad is her best friend.

2. She only acts like she's knows everything she wants when in reality she doubts herself everyday

3. Her father is not her biological father. She found out one day while going through her mom's things. It hurt at first but decided that the man who raised her is her real dad not some guy she really has no interest in meeting.

4. Chad Danforth is a god in the bedroom.

5. She ultimately decided that she wanted to go to Yale not because its her dream school, but because Rory Gilmore decided to go there on Gilmore Girls. Yes she knows how lame that is.

6. If she gets her way she will never have kids.

7. Se kind of likes online RPG games. Her little brother is obsessed and she plays his favorites for him when he's grounded and cant pay himself. She's got to admit that its hilarious to have him yelling in her ear when she screws up because she's horrible.

8. The first time she experienced real loss and sorrow was over her favorite character from her favorite book. She has never cried as hard as she did when he was killed.

9. She really wants her nose and tongue pierced but knows that they probably wont look good on her, besides she doesn't really have the balls to do it anyway.

10. She has a habit of buying either some kind of chap stick or lip-gloss, gum, or nail polish whenever she goes to the store, even though the gum is the only thing she will finish before she looses it or throws it away.


	6. Kelsi

_Disney's, not mine._

**Ten things Kelsi Nielson knows**

1. When she was little she couldn't stand her piano lessons she wanted to be a writer and would rather have been spending her time lost in her stories. It wasn't until she realized that her stories made great songs did she fall in love with the piano.

2. She wants nothing more than to take a road trip with Taylor, Gabi and Martha before they all go away to separate schools after graduation.

3. She loves being tiny.

4. When she was eight she got lost at sea world. For half a day she sat in the room under the dolphins tank watching them and wishing she didn't feel as trapped and lonely as they looked. She's been in love with dolphins ever since.

5. Getting Jason hot and bothered amuses her more than it should.

6. She has a tattoo of a star on her left hip. She got it on a dare from Martha and Taylor during one of their girls nights.

7. If she could have the ability to do anything she would either want to read minds or time travel she cant really decide between the two.

8. The first time she ever tried to learn how to drive a stick shift she cried because she was so frustrated that the car was getting the best of her. Jason found it endlessly hilarious until she threatened to mess up his transmission beyond repair if he laughed one more time.

9. Teen movies are her absolute favorite movies.

10. Her mom had her when she was 16 and has been raising her on her own since the day she was born and she wouldn't have it any other way.


	7. Ryan

_Disney's, not mine._

**Ten things Ryan Evans knows**

1. He's better than Sharpay in almost everyway but would never say this as he knows it would kill his sister.

2. Before they transferred to East high he was the one protecting his sister from bullies. When they moved to Albuquerque she fell into the role of protector.

3. He's just as manipulative and conniving as Sharpay but only shows that side when its for something he feels he cant live without.

4. Sharpay is the most important thing in his life but wonders what it would be like without her always around.

5. He cant wait till he goes to Juilliard and if Sharpay isn't the one going with him he's glad its Kelsi.

6. He knows Chad likes boys too and is almost positive he could get him. So for fun he's scheming to make Chad his.

7. When they were little the twins liked to invent new types of sandwiches. His favorite to this day is called a taco salad sandwich which consists of salsa, sour cream, shredded cheese, lettuce and tomato on bread and as God as his witness, no matter how often he refuses, Zeke will eat it and like it.

8. Contrary to popular belief his favorite type of music isn't show tunes, it's mostly 80's pop and rock.

9. He watches TV and movies based on what the main characters look like, if they are hot he'll give it a chance, if not, he wont watch. He knows its shallow but he just really doesn't want to watch ugly people.

10. He once broke his leg because he fell out of a tree in his backyard. Sitting around all day with a cast on for 3 months almost drove him insane.


	8. Zeke

_Disney's, not mine._

**Ten things Zeke Baylor knows**

1. He will one day be a famous chef if it kills him

2. He remembers when Troy abandoned not only the team but him, Chad and Jason and how none of them would admit it but it almost tore their friendship apart.

3. He can have any girl he wants practically, but chooses Sharpay because she challenges him and he loves her for that.

4. Come graduation he's going to Europe to stalk the greatest chefs of his lifetime.

5. Everyone thinks that Chad was the first to lose his virginity but he beat Chad by almost a year and is very proud of this fact.

6. His mom sewed a tiny heart into his basketball uniform for good luck before he joined the team freshman year.

7. Before Chad dated her, Taylor was his for one night that he will never forget.

8. He's addicted to infomercials. He will stay up all night watching the same ones over and over just because he feels like it.

9. He loves all his scars because they make him feel manly in a weird way.

10. He once did a back flip off the roof of his house into the pool on a dare from Jason. He then taught himself to one on the ground.


	9. Martha

_Disney's, not mine._

**Ten things Martha Cox knows**

1. She doesn't plan on going to college she's going to be a dancer instead. Now if she could only tell her parents this.

2. She is in love with Jason Cross. She knows he doesn't feel the same way but that wont stop her from getting any attention she can from him before graduation.

3. Her mom wasn't able to carry her so she got her best friend to be a surrogate.

4. It never bothered her that all her friends were smaller than her in all honesty she never really thinks about it. She's got more important things to worry about.

5. In her mind Gene Kelly is, was and always will be the best dancer the world has ever known.

6. The weekends that her, Taylor, Kelsi and Gabi spend at her house watching movies, drinking and just hanging out are her favorite times and she wouldn't trade them for anything. Plus once they start to get a little drunk they get the best pictures.

7. Her first love was gymnastics. She was required to take dance classes for one of the gyms she went to and fell in love quitting gymnastics when she joined high school.

8. She cant stand wearing shoes, but loves shopping for them.

9. For years she wanted to be Pocahontas. That phase ended the day she saw Mulan.

10. She was born hiccupping. The doctors thought something was wrong with her heartbeat for about two minutes until they realized what it was.


	10. Gabriella

_Disney's, not mine._

**Ten things Gabriella Montez knows**

1. Troy Bolton is not the love of her life

2. Sharpay is the better performer but she really enjoys taking the spotlight away from her.

3. Taylor is the first real friend she ever had

4. She has an irrational fear of the dark and the ocean.

5. Nicotine is her one vice. Try as she might she cant help it she's addicted.

6. Photography is her passion. If she could spend the rest of her life traveling the world with just her camera she would.

7. She knows more than anyone that in the end a cute boy with a hot body, fast hands and promises of forever is really just a boy with a hot body, fast hands and lots of broken promises.

8. The only pet she has ever wanted to own is a turtle.

9. She's Brazilian. Her grandparents actually immigrated from Brazil when they first got married. She still visits about three times a year.

10. She's not the clean cut girl she plays in Albuquerque. East high is the last resort because of an incident with her ex boyfriend, drugs (his not her's) and a pregnancy that resulted in a little boy named Kyle.


End file.
